


Rumors Can Be True

by EverybodyLovesEggsy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverybodyLovesEggsy/pseuds/EverybodyLovesEggsy
Summary: Just a funny/cute drabble based off of these prompts I saw on Tumblr a while back :)connorshero:“You should sleep.” “I’m not human, therefore, I do not require sleep.”write-it-motherfuckers:Person A: “Are you seriously telling me that you never realized I’m a vampire?”Person B: “I’m sorry ok? I thought you were just really into the aesthetic!”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 219





	Rumors Can Be True

“You know, you should really sleep,” Harry told his partner, scrutinizing the older man from his position sprawled on the sofa. Severus honestly looked like death warmed over (more than usual anyways), and he was concerned. Perhaps the man was having nightmares? He wouldn’t know since they hadn’t spent the full night together yet – they hadn’t been dating very long and one of them usually had to get up early in the morning so they hadn’t stayed the night with one another.

Severus didn’t even look up from his book, “I am not human, therefore, I do not require sleep.”

“Ha ha. Hilarious. You know if anyone else had rumors of them being a vampire, they would not be so invested in it.”

The older man frowned and looked up at him. Not knowing why his partner was looking at him like that, Harry gave him a confused look. Severus blinked at him, looking at him in shock. Now even more concerned, Harry frowned and opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but the Potions Master beat him to it.

“You think those are just rumors?”

Harry frowned further, “What?”

Suddenly, Severus burst out laughing. He stared at his partner, not understanding the joke. Harry sat up and, slightly impatiently, waited for the older man to stop laughing. He couldn’t help but be a little irritated when Severus wiped a tear from laughing so hard off his face.

“Oh, Merlin. This entire time you had not idea? I knew you could be oblivious, but…” Severus trailed off as he chuckled to himself slightly. He shook his head and looked back up at Harry. The irritation on his face only seemed to amuse the man more, “Harry. I _am_ a vampire.”

Harry stared at his boyfriend in disbelief, thinking this was some prank (as uncharacteristic as that was for his partner). But then Severus smiled at him, flashing some _very obvious_ fangs at him. His jaw dropped in shock, “What? When?”

“Since just after the first war ended. Are you _seriously_ telling me that you never realized I am a vampire?”

“I’m _sorry_ ok? Hogwarts is known for its ridiculous rumors and I thought you were just really into the aesthetic!” Harry couldn’t help replying a bit defensively, still in shock. This entire time, his boyfriend has been a vampire and he had _no clue_. He really was oblivious as Hermione always said he was. Harry frowned and wondered out loud, “Wait, where have you been getting blood then? Have you not fed in a bit? Is that why you look like death warmed… er, I mean, not as healthy as usual?”

Severus smirked at him and set his book down, “I go hunting every Sunday morning before I look for potion ingredients. If you recall, I was a bit… occupied last Sunday and I have not yet taken the time to feed. I planned to go tomorrow morning.”

Harry flushed, realizing that he had stopped by his partner’s shop that morning since he wasn’t on duty, and things got a bit… heated. Not letting that distract him he continued, “You don’t have a donor then?”

The Potions Master shook his head, “Due to the nature of feeding from a human, I don’t want to take a donor unless they were my partner.”

He swallowed slightly, knowing exactly what ‘nature’ the man was talking about from the Auror lessons on vampires. Hesitantly, Harry asked, “Would you… would you want to feed from me?”

“Oh, Harry,” Severus’s eyes darkened with lust, “I very much want to feed from you, if you are willing. My status was not brought up previously, so I figured it would be best to wait before asking your thoughts. Considering you thought I was human, explains why you didn’t ask about it sooner.”

“I am willing,” Harry blurted, blushing slightly. As soon as he saw the lust in the older man’s dark eyes, he had begun to wonder exactly how accurate those lessons were about the pleasure of a vampire’s bite. He had absolutely no reservations about giving his blood to sustain Severus.

The man smirked again and moved to sit next to him on the couch. Severus slowly pulled him closer, hands on Harry’s waist; He stayed where he was, feeling his heartrate pick up slightly. His mouth went dry in anticipation when Severus moved his nose to nuzzle into his neck. Harry automatically tilted his head to the side to give him more access.

“You smell _divine_ ,” Severus murmured against his skin, before pressing small kisses against his neck.

Harry’s breathing hitched and he could feel his partner smirk against his skin and mouth more firmly, causing him to release a small moan.

All of a sudden, Severus pulled away and looked at him in the eye, smirk still on his face. Harry blinked at the sudden change, lust and anticipation still flowing through him.

“Shall we move this to somewhere more comfortable?”

Harry quickly nodded, causing Severus to smirk at him and help him to his feet. He followed his partner down their hall and to their bedroom, wondering if, had he not been so oblivious, they would have been doing this sooner.


End file.
